Caliborn
Not to be confused with his adult version, Lord English Caliborn is a cherub with cherry red blood from a dead session of the game who shares a body with Calliope. He was confirmed to be the young Lord English making him the main antagonist of the Homestuck comic series. Caliborn is the so-called brother of Calliope, with whom he shares body with. He is extremely ornery and disrespectful, the exact opposite of Calliope. It is revealed that he is a Derse dreamer, while his sister is a Prospit dreamer. He keeps calling himself a "Derse guy" when explaining to Dirk why he couldn't kill his sister himself (hence the fact he had to hire Agents to do his dirty work) Later on it is revealed that Caliborn is the Lord of time, this confirming to this: 1. He is one of the essential players of his session, the other being his sister as the Muse of Space. 2. Due to his Clas-spect, it is revealed and confirmed that he is the young Lord English. Personality Caliborn's typing is the exact opposite of Calliope's, capitalizing every letter except U's. However, he later changes his color, claiming the trophy of killing his own sister. He is possibly the most argumentative and rude character in the comic, second, of course, being Karkat. He also seems to be the "most alien" of all of the characters in the comic (anybody does not forget there are, alone, non-parallel universe, over 100). He has a great obsession with playing games, his love for them surpassing the human ability of comprehension for love, as stated by Calliope. Powers and Abilities Aside from his time powers which he surely hasn't used yet, he is a "very skilled" artist in development. He is the one and only creator of Homosuck, a mockery of the actual comic. He also seems to be able to break the 4th wall. He feels no remorse what so ever to killing his sister, if that can be called an ability. And he surely doesn't give a damn about his pain. Biography ''Act 6 Act 2'' Caliborn makes his first appearance in Act 6 Act 2. Although his body is not revealed he contacts Dirk Strider under the name UndyingUmbrage. He tells Dirk that The Condesce will try to kill Dirk because Dirk messed with her. While Dirk is fighting The Condensces minions Caliborn goes back in time and tells past Dirk that in the future he will tell him a big plot twist about his sister. Caliborn tells Dirk that in order for him to tell Dirk the plots twist Dirk must send him pornography. When Dirk sends Caliborn "pornography" Caliborn goes back to the present were he tells Dirk that he will not find out the plots twist until another year. Act 6 Act 3 In Act 6 Act 3, Caliborn hires Jack Noir to kill Calliope in her dream so when Calliope goes to sleep she will never wake up again. Caliborn then tells this to Dirk as the big plot twist. Caliborn is then finally reaveled laying on his bed and waking up. Once he wakes up he frees himself from one of the shackles attached to his leg. As for the other leg Caliborn bit it off and replaced it with a robot leg instead. In the game he was playing your not supposed to play alone. Since Caliborn breaks that rule the game goes chaotic and destructive. Act 6 Act 4 In Act 6 Act 4 Caliborn walks a long way and thinks his adventure his boring and for nothing. However he sees Gamzee Makara approach him and try to be his guide. Caliborn refuses and shoots down Gamzee with hundreds of bullets. When Caliborn thinks Gamzee is dead Gamzee crawls to him and gives him a green box. Caliborn connected this green box with one of the hundreds of computer screens. The computer screen turns on revealing Jane Crocker. Caliborn starts contacting Jane and taunts her by telling her that Calliope is long gone and forever dead. Jane throws out a fit of rage and smashes her computer because of this. Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 In Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 Caliborn is offered a crowbar by Gamzee. Caliborn takes the crowbar and smacks Gamzee in the face with it. Caliborn then hears a voice in his head that represents the narrator of Homestuck. The narrator taunts Caliborn by telling him that Gamzee would have been useful to him. Gamzee appears to be ok and alive so Gamzee creates Lil Cal. Caliborn begins to think that he is apart of Lil Cal. John appears behind Caliborn and they both stare at each other for a while before John zaps away. Caliborn also has drawn all over Calliopes fan fictions by scribbling words like "Calliope is stupid" "Calliopes friends won't miss her when she's dead. Aranea also says that Caliborn and Calliopes parents were rivals that made up and Gamzee Makara was the one that raised Caliborn and Calliope after they were abandon. Once Gamzee realized Caliborns dangerous power Gamzee put him in a shackle In a small room. This also meant that Calliopes would be in the shackles as well. Act 6 Act 6 Act 1 Soon while Caliborn was making his own webcomic known as Homostuck a letter by the creator of Homestuck Hussie appeared in Caliborns Mail. The letter said that since Hussie was killed by Lord English Caliborn is in control of Act 6 Act 6 Act 1, Act 6 Act 6 Act 2, Act 6 Act 6 Act 3, Act 6 Act 6 Act 4, Act 6 Act 6 Act 5, and Act 6 Act 6 Act 6. Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 Caliborn immediately starts working on Homostuck which is a gay perverted fan fiction by Caliborn. When John accidentally teleports into Homostuck he sees how bad Caliborn is at making the story and how perverted he is. Caliborn keeps bugging John to the point where John completely flips out and vows to kill Caliborn. John then teleports behind Caliborn and they both stare at each other for another while. When there done staring at each other they prepare to fight. Act 6 Act 6 Act 3 Because of what John saw in Homosuck Johns gay thoughts get the better of him which gives Caliborn an advantage to attack John. The tables later turned on Caliborn and John beat him up. John could have possibly beat him to death but because of Jonhs random teleportation he can't control teleported him away from Caliborn, who was bleeding on the ground. Caliborn said that it was the worst thing that could possibly happen to him. Act 6 Act 6 Act 5 Caliborn walked into a temple where his footsteps caused fire to emerge from the ground. He got to the end of the temple and saw his denizen, Yaldabaoth. Caliborn puts on an evil grin as he prepares to hear Yaldabaoth tell him his destiny. Act 6 Act 6 Act 6 Instead of hearing his destiny, Caliborn attempts to kill Yaldabaoth with the crowbar. He successfully beat it to death with a crowbar and found a chest and his Heroic/Just Death clock. Act 7 Caliborn opens the chest which contains the object Vriska found while on the search through the Dreambubble for the item that can kill Lord English. He pulls the pendulum out of his Heroic/Just Death clock, destroying it and then breaking the clock with his crowbar in order to obtain immortality. After gaining his unconditional immortality, he sends John Egbert a threat on Social Media. Caliborn's Masterpiece Caliborn tells us in Act 6 Act 6 Act 5 what happens to him after gaining Immortality. John uses his powers gained from touching the treasure to warp into Claiborne's room with the rest of the kids, answering the threat, but John, Dave, Rose, and Jade are instantly sucked into the Treasure by Caliborn. The other kids attack, but Caliborn easily defeats them, however, Gamzee is sliced in half. Jake uses his powers to create a hope field, stunning Caliborn so that Dirk can banish his soul. Dirk does not have the strength to do so and is about to be killed, but ARquiusprite suddenly appears out of nowhere and holds Caliborn long enough for Dirk to trap both their souls (and Gamzee's) in Li'l Cal. Gallery Caliborn.png Trivia *Since Caliborn is confirmed to be the young Lord English that it means that he is the main antagonist of the Homestuck franchise. Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Homestuck Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Con Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Inconclusive Category:Misogynists Category:Aliens Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Internet Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:God Wannabe Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Amoral Category:Opportunists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Perverts Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Skeletons Category:Demon Category:Possessor Category:Archenemy Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Outcast Category:Stalkers Category:Tyrants Category:Nemesis Category:Revived Category:Supervillains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Big Bads Category:Alter-Ego Category:Symbolic